


the real favorite is all five

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times Plus 1, Asking for Permission to Marry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lisa comforting Mardon, M/M, Smut, The Rogues family, first dance as husbands, one last drink, times Mardon was called something but his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Mardon: baby, husband, son, let me ride you, this motherfucker based on this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coopbastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/gifts).



1\. My Baby 

He had had his fair share of nightmares, those of lost family, his brother gone, no voice left to calm the inner turmoil in his mind. All that was left was shaking hands and broken heart, nothing to be remembered by. His powers were nothing of a trick to fool the Flash into being born, created by a madman that Barry told him about. His breath was left short again as he had watched Barry leave with silent tears still running down his cheek for a man who did not deserve them. That was when the nightmares started again, this time more imaginative than reality. His mind running through ways to become more loss, losing his hopes, losing all that the Rogues had given him, the beat in his chests and flutters in his stomach as Barry was near. All that was taken from him at night, gone with no signs of coming back until he woke breathing heavily with snow or a howling wind echoing in his room, threatening to break the window at the force. 

 

There was a tapping from the other side of the bedroom door, his hands ran through his hair as he called for the person to come in. The sight of Lisa in her golden robe, taking her name as far as she could, was a little calmer for him, knowing that he was still with the Rogues, still safe. She didn’t say anything at first, just slid over to where he was, the storm that he had brewing was gone, the only sign of his nightmare was from the sweat over his chest and the look in his eyes. 

 

“You were making the house shake again,” She hummed, running her hand through his hair, his head resting in her lap, calming, grounding him back to where he was.

 

“I couldn’t save him,” He sniffed, the only time he ever really shows this side of him, alone in the dark, only for the rogues to see.

 

“He’s alive, it’s okay, it was a nightmare, that was all,” She hummed along to a song that he had heard her sing around the kitchen.

 

“But what if?” His throat got caught.

 

“We can call him if you want?” She moved to grab his phone from the bedside table.

 

“No, let him sleep, I just, I can’t,” He breathed out.

 

“Stay for a while?” He looked up at her, a soft smile looking down to him.

 

“Of course, baby,” She nodded, her back resting against the wall, humming a soft melody to put him back into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep. 

 

2\. My Husband 

He looked around the people that he know got to call family, breathing in everything around him that was close to intoxicating him. The essence of the flowers, the taste of the cake lingering in his mouth, that familiar smell of home that was near everytime Barry was by his side, the mix of rain to lightning. The slow song was struck up by the band, Barry taking his hand as he led him onto the dance hall, Mardon doing all in his powers not to cry as he stared at his husband, that word still feeling weird as he thought it. His hands rested against Barry, letting him take the lead for the moment, scared that he would trip over his feet or having him dancing on the air. He rested his head on Barry shoulder, listening to him hum along to the lyrics of their song, those tears leaking from his eyes again, smiling at the weight that was no longer in his chest. 

 

“You okay there, Mardon?” Barry whispered, for the moment it seemed it was just the two of them in the world, the coos and whistles from their surround friends and family faded into the background. All Mardon could focus on was the green in Barrys eyes and the lightning that flickered there, only happening when he was truly happy.

 

“Very,” His voice sounded rougher, he coughed to clear his throat, resting his forehead against Barrys. 

 

“Good,” Barry smiled, the song coming to an end, Mardon noticing the smirk on Barrys face as he dipped him. He could only laugh as he lent back up, kissing Barry soundly, those whistles becoming louder around them. 

 

“Can I cut in?” A voice that belonged to Shawna came from behind him. 

 

“Of course,” Mardon stepped back. Barry shaking his head as Lisa took his arms and not Barrys to dance on the floor, Barry only nodding to him.

 

“We decided that I am to be your mother for the mother son dance as Iris is doing the same to Barry,” She smiled, Mardon watching Barry tear up as he guessed Iris was explaining to him what was happening. 

 

“You seem happy,” She spun Mardon in a circle, watching him as he could only roll his eyes at her.

 

“Yeah,” He breathed out, letting go of all the anxiety that he had caught in his chest. 

 

“You and your husband make quite the pair Mr. Allen,” She nudged him with her hip, his breath getting caught again.

 

“That we do,” He nodded, liking the sound of his name, Mr. Mardon Allen, no more trace of the past to haunt him.

 

“You are done with the past time to step into the future with him,” She danced to the song with him guiding her in his arms, listening and watching Barry do the same to Iris, their eyes not often leaving the other. 

 

3\. My Son

He sat with his back to the couch, hands in his lap trying to control the beating of his heart and the fear that was clouding his mind. His hands were trembling at the thought of what he was going to say, what could he say, Henry knew who he was, what he was, and he had tried to kill Joe, he woke feeling sick with dreams that still had him wanting to kill him. The only comfort that came to him was the hand in his hair or on his back, calming him, guiding him back down to sleep, his boyfriend of four years, the light that sparked his life back into reality. Now he was in front of the two most important men in Barrys life with no words of how to actually do this, what to say or whether he could actually keep his voice in check and not create a fury of snow around them with all of his nerves. 

 

“Mardon,” Joe sat adjacent to him, Henry taking the seat on the couch with him.

 

“You wanted to speak to us, without Barry,” Henry spook with the knowing look to Joe. 

 

“Yeah, I was hoping to ah, ask you both, that maybe I could,” Why was this so difficult.

 

"Breathe son,” Henry clapped him on the shoulder, Mardon swallowing the dryness away, smiling at the name son, thought Henry is a soft hearted man for all that he had been through. 

 

“I was coming here, am here, to ask you both if I have your permission to ask Barry to marry me, I know that it’s not a needed thing within my generation but having your approval for this would mean so much to Barry as it would to myself,” He breathed out, his hands shaking as a small breeze floated around him. Eyes clenched shut as he tried to focus on his powers, a hand on his knee with soft spoken words floating around him brought him back. Henry was gone somewhere with Joe in front of him.

 

“I wasn’t the best person when it came to you and Barry dating given our history, I thought you were going to use my son to get to be, to break his heart or hurt him in a way but then I saw the way you were looking at him when you thought no one was around and I got it, with help from Iris, I saw that spark that was back in my son, that light that he had lost, when Zoom was around you never faltered or left, you gave your all to him, helped when he couldn’t, you are a good man, Mardon, and I know you make him happy, of course you have our permission, son,” That, that last word caught Mardon off, he had been called many things by Joe but never son. He could only nod at his words, not trusting his voice to be there if he tried to speak, standing as Joe gave him a one armed hug, Henry pulling him in to his embrace, Mardon smiling to himself, reminding him that this is what a family should be like, not the one he was brought up with. The word son stuck in his mind, hearing it spoken with love and care and not laced with poison that he was used to, it was nice, endearing, heartbreaking in the best way possible. 

 

4\. Let Me Ride You

He could feel the coolness of the sheets underneath him, a contrast to the heat that trailed each kiss over his chest from Barrys mouth. His hands above his head, holding onto the sheets as Barry had ordered him to. He had never seen Barry take control, not like this, out on the field it was different, he was Weather Wizard and Barry was The Flash. In here, in his room, he was the one for was more dominant, to take control and make sure that Barry had his share of orgasms before he came. Not tonight though. This night seems to be all about Mardon and he was more than okay with that. Barrys tongue licking over his nipples, sucking on them as his teeth nibbled against him. He could do nothing but push his chest up trying to chase more. 

 

“No moving, this is all about you,” Barry added a slight vibration to his touch, causing nothing but profanities and moans to come from Mardons mouth. He felt two fingers at his mouth, opening to wet them for Barry, his teeth scraping against the tough texture to them.

 

“Fuck,” He heard Barry whisper to himself. He waited for the touch, the finger against his hole, only to hear Barry moaning, his eyes drinking in the sight in front of him. Barry straddling him with one leg either side of him, only allowing wisps of air between them. Those two fingers opening Barry up, a sight that he would want etched into his mind forever, watching Barry open himself ready, making him harder than he was already. 

 

“Fuck you should see yourself like this, too hot babe,” He moaned as small sparks hit his skin, a small rip from above his head fell from his mind at the breath on his neck. Barry kissing over the marks that were already on over him, marking, possession. 

 

“Let me ride you,” It wasn’t a question but he still nodded, his eyes casting down as watched Barry roll a condom onto him, biting down on his lips at the pressure that was covering him.

 

“Godyes,” His head fell back as Barrys tightness swallowed him, Barrys hands on his chest, getting himself balanced as he bottom outed. Fuck this was going to be a long night. 

 

5\. The Motherfucker

Mardon was sitting in the bar with his back to the world, he needed to break from the joint that he knew he was going to be dragged back into, one last drink before the cops take him away again, away from his brother. At least it was him on the inside and not Clyde, he wasn’t even sure how many times that he had been inside for his own crimes and not Clydes, but it was worth it. He hoped. The bartender knew he was a regular, and by the look on his face, he knew what was going through Mardons head, not much longer now. His gaze flicked between the clock and his beer, the moment he steps outside he is on borrowed time, better make it worth it. 

 

The bar stool next to him was taken by another regular he recongised, Snart, he and his sister both making eyes to only him. Snart knew what it was like to have a younger sibling to look out for and raise proper to the best you could. Lisa was all glances given to her, her face was golden with a touch of danger that Mardon didn’t want to meet. Snart on the other hand was taken which in his mind was a shame, but still good to know that some criminals could get that life, partly. 

 

“Here he is, this motherfucker,” Ah the sound of his baby brother, he would know that voice through the depths of hell themselves. 

 

“Baby brother,” He nodded to him, a fresh bruise on his cheek catching his attention.

 

“Who?” Was all he could speak.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Clyde just waved him off, Mardon grabbing the beer bottle in front of him.

 

“Still too younger, little brother,” He ruffled his hair, Clyde walked and spoke like his was older, but his heart was still that of a young boy running out of luck. 

 

“Not for much longer,” He watched Clydes eyes roam around the bar, landing on the two next to him, mainly Lisa.

 

“Don’t, she will eat you alive,” He laughed as Clyde straightened his back, he knew that Lisa would throw him a wink.

 

“Trust your brother on that,” Snart spoke from behind him.

 

“Friends?” Clyde nodded to them.

 

“Something like that,” Not that you really ever had friends in this lifestyle.

 

“I have something for you, don’t waste it,” Snart slid a piece of paper over to him, nodding to both of them as he and Lisa left, Lisa throwing Clyde a wink and kiss.

 

“She is something,” Clyde whispered.

 

“Yeah, danger,” He shook his head, reading over the note.

 

“Job?” Clyde tried to read over his shoulder.

 

“Escape, plane out on the old farm that belonged to Henson,” Mardon finished the rest of his beer, hearing that sweet sound of sirens echoing through his ears.

 

“One last chase?” He nodded to the back exit, Clydes face lighting up.

 

“Lets’ go motherfucker,” Clyde grinned, he was regretting letting his baby brother watch Die Hard, at least they had each other through thick and thin, no one was going to hurt Clyde, not while he was around.


	2. Plus the one time Barry was called all five by the Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Smooth Barry, you’re like a baby cub walking into the den,” Snart smirked, he just rolled his eyes, a natural reaction to anything Snart says.

Barry had been to Saints and Sinners many times before, asking Snart for help, helping out Snart when he didn’t want it, offering a hand to his dad when he was unloading cases of alcohol. All of those times were nothing compared to him entering what felt like the lions den. It was a normal Friday night, nothing special or important of it to mark on a calendar, all his insides were making it feel like it was though. Barry wiped his hands on his jeans, his body shaking as he spotted Mardon, and the other five around him, fuck. He knew the Rogues, the Rogues knew him but this was the first time that Barry was meeting the Rogues as Mardons boyfriend and not just Barry Allen or the Flash. He waved nervously and tries not to embarrass himself, failing as he slips over right in front of the table, so close.

 

“Smooth Barry, you’re like a baby cub walking into the den,” Snart smirked, he just rolled his eyes, a natural reaction to anything Snart says.

 

“Very scary,” He nodded, sitting next to Mardon, his head resting against Mardons arm behind him. 

 

“I’ve been told,” The smirk not faltering. 

 

“I’ve faced worse,” He shrugged, it being completely true. 

 

“Lenny, don’t scare him,” Lisa smiled far too sweetly at Barry.

 

There were already drinks on the table, a bonus for being the mob boss had Len being able to get free alcohol from time to time, a feeling striking him that he would have been needing it to survive the night.

 

“I’m glad you too got your everything together, though it makes me sad that Barry will never be my husband,” Shawna pouted, throwing Barry a wink.

 

“Husband?” Mardon asked for him.

 

“Speed teleporting babies, thing of the future,” Barry laughed, remembering that every odd and tiring night, Shawna talking of anything but the Reverse Flash.

 

“Terrifying and that should never happen,” Hartley shivered, blinking at the fry that was thrown at his face.

 

“You?” He stared at Barry.

 

“Possibly,” He shrugged.

 

“Motherfucker,” That shocked him, the feeling must have been written over his face.

 

“Us Rogues, have been a bad example of him,” Lisa pouted, laughing at Hartley whispering in Latin under his breath, man, he really wished he learnt a language at school. 

 

“Nah, I think Hartley just finally found an excuse to rid himself of the proper dick that he always had in him,” Barry smirked as three of the six rogues coughed as they inhaled their drinks. 

 

“I’m proud, my son,” Lisa pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. Hartley just stared at him, Shawna high fived hi, Mick and Len exchanged nods and Mardon kissed the side of his head.

 

“See, you go this,” Mardon whispered so the others wouldn’t be let on to his worries.

 

“Thanks,” He squeezed Mardons knee.

 

“Survive longer and I’ll let you ride me tonight,” Mardon kissed his ear, Barry knew that the blush as plastered over his cheeks at his words, Mardon and that voice and those words was a danger for any person in sight, regardless of gender. 

 

“You okay there, Scarlet?”


End file.
